No puedo creer que me sienta asi
by Ninkyodo
Summary: Otani por fin acepta sus sentimientos por Koizumi. Se acerca su cumpleaños y planea declararsele. El lado de la historia del punto de vista de Otani, nunca jamaz vista en el anime! Como aclara sus sentimientos, como consigue y escoje el regalo, etcetera.
1. Chapter 1

**N**o puedo creer que este sintiendo esto.

Creo que después de todo, aquel dicho tan gastado, que ya casi ni tiene significado es muy cierto, ¿cómo pude ignorarlo?

"_El que Persevera, alcanza..._"

Y en este caso, mi corazón ha sido alcanzado. ¿Pero, de que mierda poética estoy hablando?

Claro, el amor es "poético", pero de verdad que no me considero alguien poético, mucho menos amoroso, creo que más bien soy el típico hombre, pero debo aceptarlo, desde que Koizumi se ha acercado a mi corazón, he dejado fluir cada vez mas mis emociones, no mucho, pero es increíble.

Acepto que, avécese me niego a dejarme llevar por mis emociones, pero, creo que cuando el amor te flecha, no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Mierda. Me estoy poniendo poético y cursi de nuevo.

Bueno, en fin, creo que ha llegado el tiempo, si, debo afrontar la realidad, por primera vez en la vida, debo ser realista. Se realista Otani, se realista. Es vergonzoso, pero, creo que… ¡no! ¿De qué estoy hablando? No, no, no. Seguramente solo es algo momentáneo. ¡Ah! Estoy evadiendo las mis emociones de nuevo. Ciertamente Koizumi y Nobu tienen razón, soy un idiota, y por mi culpa dejare ir al amor de mi vida.

Espera.

¿Dije lo que creo que acabo de decir?

Si, lo he dicho, se me ha escapado, ya no queda más remedio que aceptarlo:

Me he enamorado de Koizumi.

¡Ah! Aunque solo fue un pensamiento en mi mente, y estoy solo en mi habitación, ¡ha sido vergonzoso! Mi cara está ardiendo, no puedo creer que haya pensado eso. Digo, Koizumi es muy linda, me agrada, pero, nunca la imaginaria como mi novia.

Pero debo aceptar que, no puedo estar sin ella, la necesito, por más estúpido que suene. Y no es tan mala, ¡pero es una cabeza hueca! Aunque, en verdad debo gustarle mucho, digo, 3 años haciendo cada estupidez por mí, y yo la he rechazado, pero, sin embargo ha seguido sorprendiéndome, con su amor.

Soy un idiota, ella es demasiado para mí, no creo merecerla, tiene un gran corazón.

De nuevo empecé con cursilerías. No es mi estilo.

No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado, ¡Mañana es su cumpleaños! Debo comprarle algo, pero, no sé que, soy un idiota.

Necesitare ayuda.

Ah, Koizumi, Koizumi.

Que extraña eres.

Como tengo ganas de verla.

* * *

><p><em>Mi primer FanFiction (O algo por el estilo).<em>

_Seeh, esta aburrido, _

_pero no he llegado a lo bueno ;)_

_Graciaaaas! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Otani ha acordado encontrarse con Nakao y Suzuki en el seven eleven para ir juntos a la joyería. Otani iba caminando, escuchando Umibozu. _

_Se acordó de Risa, su compañera cómica. _

No sé como compensaré 3 años de rechazo a Koizumi.

¡Debe ser una declaración infalible!

Claro, Nakao y Suzuki no deben saber nada de esto, correrán a decirle a Koizumi, es muy riesgoso.

_De la nada, a Otani se le vino a la mente el beso que le dio Risa en el salón de clases, cuando Maity- sensei aun les daba clases. El chaparro se sonrojo. _

Tal vez… debería besa- ¡No! ¡Pero qué cosas _pervertidas_ estoy pensando!

_Otani había llegado a la tienda acordada, al meterse, noto que Nakao y Suzuki aun no habían llegado, metió su mano en su bolsillo, y sintió su estomago ronronear. No había comido por estar pensando en su habitación._

¡Ah! Comprare algo de comer.

_Otani estaba a punto de tomar unas papas fritas y una hamburguesa, cuando recordó que debía comprar el regalo perfecto para Risa._

¡No! Debo guardar todo mi dinero para ese regalo, de otra manera, no podre comprarle algo bueno a Koizumi, esas joyerías son siempre muy caras.

_Dijo Otani, con una mueca de molestia. Aunque lo hacía por una buena razón, sentía remordimiento, aunque estaba enamorado, Otani siempre seria el mismo enano vanidoso, ególatra, pero, de buen corazón, en el fondo._

¡Esos idiotas no llegan! Le llamare a Nakao.

*_Pip, pip, pip, pip* Otani marco rápidamente a su amigo, que estaba en contactos frecuentes._

-¿Hola? ¡Donde rayos están? ¡Llevo más de 20 minutos en el seven eleven ¡ ¿Cómo que ya están en la joyería?...-

_Otani colgó rápidamente y salió como cohete hacia la joyería, debía regresar a casa temprano, para preparar chocolates (con ayuda de su hermana) para Risa, de lo contrario, su hermana no estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo._

¡Malditos!


	3. Chapter 3

_NO! Lo siento tanto, tanto, por no haber actualizado la historia desde hace meses!_

_No pensé que la historia fuera a ser tan solicitada,_

_Además de que perdí por un tiempo interés en esta página._

_Ya no veo Lovely Complex tampoco. _

_Bueno, terminare la historia de una vez por todas_

_Solo porque vi los 'reviews' y la gente fue súper_

_Cariñosa hacia la historia. Sería una total desconsideración si no lo hiciera._

_Bueno, ahí va!_

* * *

><p>Otani Tropezó y callo de cara en el asfalto. Alguna gente alrededor murmuro e intento contener la risa. El peli rojo solo lanzo maldición tras maldición en su cabeza mientras se restregaba el rostro para amenizar lo entumida que se sentía gracias a el impacto que recibió al caer con todo su peso en la frente.<p>

Al levantar el rostro noto dos pares de piernas frente a él. Suzuki y Nakao.

Ambos chicos ayudaron a su _chaparrin_ amigo a ponerse de pie.

-Te encuentras bien, Otani?

Pregunto Nakao tratando de contener la risa, con tan solo una sonrisa en su bronceado rostro.

- Déjame!

Contesto Otani efusivamente, ofendido, por alguna razón.

Ya dentro de la Joyería, Otani fue acomodado por sus dos amigos en una silla de por ahy.

- Y que piensas comprarle a Risa?

Pregunto serio Suzuki.

-No…no lo sé…

Dijo Otani con el rostro bajo.

-Vamos Otani, no te pongas así! Te ayudaremos a escoger!

-No es eso! Creen que Koizumi acepte mi…amor… después de haberla rechazado tanto tiempo? Que tal y si ya se harto finalmente de mi? Me siento como un verdadero idiota…

- No seas negativo, Otani, estoy seguro de que Risa aun está enamorada de ti, en verdad que de lo que yo he escuchado de Nobu-chan sé qué Risa será muy feliz cuando le confieses que sientes lo mismo por ella…

- No se… Simplemente siento que he desperdiciado tanto tiempo, y que… no me merezco estar con ella…

Hubo unos instantes de silencio entre los tres amigos, Otani solo miraba su regazo. Nakao le observaba, se sentía triste por las preocupaciones de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía alegría de que por fin tuviera mas retrospección y escuchara a su Corazón.

- No digas eso Otani, al contrario, harás que todo su esfuerzo haya valido la pena, tu confesión de amor será como el trofeo que tanto ha estado esperando, lo único que la hará realmente feliz. Hazlo.

De nuevo hubo silencio.

De repente Otani levanto la Mirada con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, Nakao, hare lo posible por que mi confesión sea lo mejor para Koizumi. Gracias.

Dicho aquello, Otani se puso de pie y procedió a asomarse de vitrina en vitrina, buscando el regalo perfecto para Koizumi Risa.

* * *

><p>Ahy esta la parte 3! :D<p>

Aun falta mas, no te me desesperes :L

Por fin Otani parece tener mas corazon...almenos en mi historia xD

Deja un review :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, Que tal._

_Bueno, este será el penúltimo capítulo del fic_

_Que, temo decir que,_

_Estoy terminando solo por obligación._

_Pero eso no significa que no esté disfrutando!_

_De hecho me trajo muchos recuerdos y sentimientos_

_Cálidos, entre otras cursilerías._

_Bueno, me dejo del blahblah y a escribir _

_Espero que sea de vuestro gusto._

…_._

- No sé que comprar!

Exclamo Otani restregando su cabeza quedando despeinado, gracioso para algunas compradoras cerca de ahí.

- Ya, ya… A ver, ya sabemos qué Risa no es el tipo de chica sofisticada y glamurosa, asi que ya sabes que la alta joyería queda descartada, cómprale algo lindo, bonito, sencillo…

- Que tal y si no le gusta?

Dijo Otani alzando su voz.

- Le gustara!

-Como estas tan seguro? Soy pésimo para estas cosas, Nakao!

-Ya, a ver… Ya sé! Le hablare por teléfono a Nobu-chan!

Nakao procedió entonces a sacar su teléfono celular del bolsillo y le marco a su novia.

- Hola? Nobu-chan? Este… Otani quiere comprarle una joya a Risa, que le recomiendas? Si….. de acuerdo….

La voz del otro lado de la bocina se escuchaba hasta los oídos de Otani, parecía que Nobu estaba efusiva y sobre -reacciono a la noticia de Nakao. Parecía que Nobu le estaba dando instrucciones detalladas y no dejaba de hablar sobre las necesidades de Risa y tipos de joyas, parecía que Nobu le estaba dando clase de feminidad y decoro a Nakao.

Otani se aburrió de esperar a que su amigo Nakao colgara el teléfono, cosa que no aria hasta que Nobu dejara de charlar, ósea que ahí estaría pegado por horas.

-N-Nakao, creo que voy a… a ver por ahy…

-Mhmm…

Respondió Nakao sin siquiera voltear a ver a su amigo, estaba concentrado en las palabras de su novia.

Otani decidió buscar por su cuenta, decidió hacer algo, que le parecía ridículo dudaba que funcionara, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Escuchar a su Corazón.

Mil veces Otani se auto programaba el Corazón rígidamente, no dejaba que lo cursi le llegara siquiera a manifestar en su existencia. Suprimía sus emociones e impedía actuar cariñosamente. Ignoraba a su Corazón y dejaba que el orgullo lo llevara a un camino de soledad e incertidumbre.

Otani sabía que eso causo que las cosas entre él y Risa se pusieran rígidas.

Si tan solo hubiera mostrado más afecto y aprecio hacia su amiga alta, graciosa y encantadora, ahorita no tendría que dudar de si mismo. Si era el suficiente. Si se aventaría al vacio para nada.

En este punto Otani no estaba seguro si Risa aun lo amaba. Lo más probable era que le odiara por haberla hecho pasar porta tanta humillación y degradación emocional para que el solo la tratara con un pañuelo desechable.

_Risa ciertamente no me merece._

Pero esta vez Otani quería a compensarlo todo, tres años. Una cifra que le cayó a Otani en el hígado.

_Como no pude haberme dado cuenta que amo a Risa, en 3 años?_

Todo aquello torturaba a Otani profundamente. Ahora sentía el dolor de Risa, sentía su confusión, su incertidumbre, el dolor y descomposición de todo lo que amas, ante tus ojos y por tu propia persona.

Otani sentía como su Corazón se estremecía con dolor.

Recordó todas las veces que Risa lloro frente a él, tantas veces que dijo que no valía la pena amarlo. Todo su esfuerzo.

También record todas las veces que él la rechazo, las veces que su respuesta a todo aquel amor fue "no".

Y a pesar de todo, Risa seguía allí, a su lado, apoyándolo en lo que fuera. Dándole ánimos. Regalándole su amor.

Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Otani Atsushi. Resbalaban por sus mejillas, y Otani las limpiaba con la manga de su chaqueta. Se sonrojo, estaba avergonzado, pero no podía dejar de lagrimar.

Nunca sintió tanto dolor, tanta vergüenza, arrepentimiento y tanto amor.

_Koizumi…_

Sintió Otani una mano tomarle el hombro.

Suzuki sonreía con compasión. Era una de las pocas veces que Otani vio a Suzuki sonreír.

Rápidamente Otani se cubrió el rostro húmedo, moquiento y sonrojado que tenia.

- Otani… Al fin te diste cuenta que verdaderamente estas enamorado de Koizumi, no es así?

Otani estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de palabras reproducidas por Suzuki. Sin pensarlo dos veces contesto:

- Si. La amo.

Suzuki sonrió aun más y procedió a darle una amigable palmada en la espalda.

- Estoy… Orgulloso….

Otani estaba aun más sorprendido. Nunca había tenido una conversación de este tipo con Suzuki. No era el único que estaba descubriendo otro lado de sí mismo.

- Siempre había observado, en silencio y sin intervenir como actuabas con Koizumi. Como eras en general. Tus respuestas. Analizaba la situación mentalmente. Siempre reaccionabas de una manera despreocupada, inmadura. Pero veo que ya has crecido más, haz cambiado. Y eso es bueno. Me alegra.

Otani no tenía palabras para aquello. El también estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ambos amigos se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

- Si, Nobu, yo también te amo. Adiós.

Nakao colgó por fin su teléfono y se acerco a sus amigos. Otani limpiaba lo que quedaba de sus lagrimas. Ya no lloraba, estaba sonriente.

Antes de que Nakao estuviera suficientemente cerca de sus amigos, Suzuki se acerco a Otani y le pregunto:

- Ya no ocupas ayuda para escoger el regalo de Koizumi, o si?

- No. Creo que ya se como lo escogeré. Pero Nakao…

-No te preocupes, me lo llevare a distraer a otro lado, suerte.

-Gracias.

Nakao se acerco con una sonrisa irónica apuntando hacia su celular.

- Esta muerto. Se me acabo la batería y el crédito por tanto que hable con Nobu-chan…

-Nakao, que no se acerca tu aniversario y el de Nobu?

- Si, por qué?

- Deberías aprovechar los consejos que te dio para comprarle algo, aquí en la joyería. Si no lo haces, lo más probable es que se te olvide. Es una oportunidad perfecta.

- Tienes razón! Ven, acompáñame a comprarle algo a Nobu!

Ambos amigos caminaron en dirección a las joyas caras y extravagantemente atractivas para una chica como Nobu.

Suzuki volteo a con Otani y le guiño el ojo.

_De acuerdo, debo concentrarme. Concéntrate Otani! Concéntrate! Primero debo pensar, que tipo de joya debo conseguir._

_Un anillo? A Koizumi le gustara un anillo? No! No le estoy proponiendo matrimonio, además de que parece algo demasiado simple. No es como si Koizumi fuera muy decorosa, pero no creo que un anillo sea suficiente. Digo, debe ser la confección perfecta!_

_Anillo descartado._

_Aretes? No, simplemente no suena bien…._

_Hmm… que mas queda?...Un…collar… un collar suena bien! Es perfecto._

Otani camino por la tienda buscando collares. Veía unos gruesos con diamantes gigantes que tenían precios que superaban el sueldo mensual de sus padres.

_Ah! No estoy llegando a nada! Y ya casi tengo que ir a casa!_

_-_Disculpe, busca algo en especifico? Necesita ayuda?

Otani volteo, era una chica más o menos de su estatura, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, sonreia amablemente. Estaba vestida elegantemente, tenía un _pin_ con su nombre: _Nakamura Yuri._

-Eh…si…busco un collar lindo para una chica más o menos de mi edad…

- Un collar para una chica de secundaria?

- …De…de preparatoria…

Corrigió Otani sonrojado. La chica se sonrojo igualmente.

-Oh! Disculpe! Con gusto le ayudare!

Nakamura Yuri le dirigió a una sección mas juvenil de la tienda, donde varias adolescentes miraban las preciosas cadenas, arracadas y anillos.

-Aquí están los collares, están separados por el material de lo que están hechos. Aquí están los de oro, acá los de plata, acá los de bronce, y acá los de acero inoxidable, entre otros metales que son mas económicos.

-Gracias!

Otani observe los collares detenidamente, todos eran muy bonitos. Cada uno tenía un pendiente colgando.

_Los collares de oro son demasiado caros, no me alcanza, pero tal vez me alcance para uno de plata._

Otani miro los collares de plata, unos tenían pendientes con forma de aves, carritos, signos de paz, mariposas, cerezas, entre otras formas exageradamente ridículas y femeninas… según Otani. El collar más ridículo y gracioso, fue uno con un pendiente con letras que decían "OBAMA".

_Quien compraría esto?_

Otani siguió buscando.

_Debería comprar un Corazón? Hmmm…. No me gustan mucho, además que todos compran uno de Corazon, se vería como un simple y típico collar de Corazón… Algo más… Algo más… Risa…_

Entonces lo vio. Un collar con una cabecita de conejo, similar a la que tenía el celular de Risa. Era adorable, simple. Otani lo observe por largo rato. En su Corazón sabía que era perfecto. Sabía desde el fondo de su Corazón que a Risa le gustaría.

- Señorita Nakamura, deme este collar…

-Este?

-Sí.

-Es hermoso!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ;u;

Al fin termine este fic! Si Ladies and Gentellmen! Este es el ULTIMO capitulo del fic!

Esta extremadamente LARGO! Mucho mas que los anteriores (espero enverdad que no les importe)

y en mi opinion es muy...interesante xD (espero que la parte de Chiharu no les aburra, siento que esta muy..no se,

pero les prometo que despues la cosa se pone muy interesante :D)

Quero agradecer a todas las lindas personas que dejaron un lindo review que me motivo a continuar la historia!

Esta dedicado a todas ustedes ;)

Bueno espero que les guste muchisimo :D

Bueno, yo ya cierro el pico xD -

* * *

><p>-Es para su novia?<p>

- A-algo así...

La señorita tomo con gran delicadeza el collar entre sus dedos menudos y pálidos. Pico unos botones en la caja registradora.

-Serán 6'000…

- Tome. Otani le dio el dinero, eran casi puras monedas.

_Adiós ahorros._

La señorita Yuri entonces puso el dinero en la caja y procedió a poner el collar en una caja con esponja dentro.

Entonces metió la caja a una bolsa de plástico y se la dio a Otani con el _ticket_.

-Buena suerte! La chica le guiño el ojo. Otani solo se sonrojo.

_La necesitare. _

Camino rápido hacia la entrada y corrió lo más veloz que pudo hacia su casa, checo su reloj.

_Ya no alcance a mi hermana! Rayos! Ahora como are los chocolates!_

Otani corría velozmente por la banqueta, esquivando a la gente que pasaba por ahí. Pensaba en lo que podía hacer para regalarle algún tipo de dulce a Risa. Tenían que ser hechos en casa, pues ya no tenía más dinero y nadie de su familia le daría, ya le debía dinero a Suzuki y Nakao y no se atrevía a pedirle a ninguna de sus amigas mujeres.

_No se cocinar, y me va a dar mucha vergüenza darle a Koizumi algo que no sea comestible._

Otani saco su teléfono celular. Tenía una idea. No les pediría a sus amigas dinero, sino algo que le daba más vergüenza solicitar aun. Ayuda. Pero el momento ameritaba a que Otani dejara de ser un orgulloso. No era tiempo para que su ego lo retractara de hacer lo correcto, o al menos lo que en verdad quería hacer. Ya no.

_Hola? Ch- Chiharu? So-soy Otani. Quería saber si hoy no estabas ocupada. P-porque? Es que necesitaba tu ayuda para cocinar algo, un dulce. K-Koizumi? No! Es que el-el dulce es para ella, mañana en su cumpleaños se lo quiero dar…_

Otani se pegó la frente con la palma de la mano.

_Si? Gracias Chiharu! Ya sabes donde es mi casa, cierto? Si! De acuerdo, muchas gracias!_

Otani brinco y dio golpes al aire. Estaba eufórico, ahora sí, daría el regalo perfecto!

El muchacho de baja estatura corrió a su casa eufórico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pensaba en Risa Koizumi y la expresión en su rostro al darle su regalo.

Otani llego a su casa, estaba sudoroso respiraba con dificultad, había corrido _mil_ cuadras sin detenerse.

Ahí estaba Chiharu Tanaka esperándole frente su casa, con sus manos apoyadas en su regazo y un bolso entre ellas.

El sol ya se había puesto, el cielo comenzaba a obscurecer.

- Ch-Chiharu! Tienes demasiado tiempo esperándome?

-N-No, C-casi acabo de llegar…

-Oh! De acuerdo, entonces pasa!

El pelirrojo tomo la llave de su bolcillo y abrió la reja permitiendo que primero pasara Chiharu y después el.

Ya en la cocina, la pequeña chica saco de su bolso un mandil y se lo amarro.

- Atsushi-kun, q-que es lo que deseas que cocinemos?

- Pues, yo pensaba en chocolates o algo por el estilo, pero en verdad no estoy seguro… Quería algo más original y creativo. Que es lo que le gusta a Koizumi?

- Lo que sea está bien para ella, d-digo, no es como si Risa l-lo fuera a rechazar… digo que deberías hacerle b-bombones cubiertos de chocolate y rellenos… eso si tú quieres, Aatsushi-kun!

- Suena bien!

- De acuerdo, entonces necesitamos bombones, chocolate, mermelada… Traje bombones en mi bolso…

-Perfecto! Tengo chocolate y mermelada de fresa en el congelador! Necesitamos algo más?

- S-sí, una jeringa, y muchas cazuelas…

-De acuerdo, comencemos entonces!

-De acuerdo Aatsushi-kun, primero debemos derretir el chocolate bien en una cazuela…

Otani fue a su refrigerador y tomo unas barras de chocolate. Chiharu le quito el empaque y las rompió en pedazos, los puso en una cazuela y la puso a fuego.

-Atsushi-kun, con una cuchara dale vueltas hasta que tenga una consistencia cremosa.

-De acuerdo…

-Yo le inyectare…

-No! Yo quiero hacerlo todo!

Chiharu se quedó sorprendida por un instante, después sonrió de la manera más cariñosa.

-Bien, entonces yo le daré vueltas al chocolate, y tú inyectaras la mermelada en los bombones…

Otani se sentó en la mesa y comenzó con su tarea. Con la jeringa sustraía un poco de mermelada del frasco de esta y le inyectaba a los bombones. Así hasta que termino una docena y media.

-Así está bien, Chiharu?

-Perfecto, el chocolate está listo…

Chiharu apago la estufa y tomo la cazuela. La puso en el congelador.

-…Solo hay que esperar a que se enfrié para cubrir los bombones…

- Esta bien…

Dicho eso, Chiharu se sentó en la misma mesa con Otani. Se veía un poco nerviosa y estaba muy callada.

_Que gracioso, al principio Koizumi me ayudaba a intentar conquistar a Chiharu, ahora Chiharu me está ayudando a conquistar a Koizumi…_

El silencio era bastante incomodo, Chiharu solo estaba sentada rígidamente viendo algún punto invisible en su regazo, con las mejillas rojas. Otani trago saliva, el también estaba un poco sonrojado. Entonces el chico de baja estatura intento romper un poco el hielo…

- Ta-Tanaka-san, entonces… que le regalaras mañana a Koizumi?

La chica de cabello obscuro volteo sus ojos de golpe a Otani, y rápidamente los volvió a fijar en aquel punto invisible en su regazo.

-Bu-Bueno yo…..yo….. e-es…..

Chiharu comenzaba a tartamudear, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo vivo.

- Oh! Está bien si-si no me quieres decir no hay problema! –Dijo Otani sacudiendo sus manos a Chiharu en muestra de que no tenía que hablar si no quería.

_Que vergonzoso_.

La chica de ojos azulados bajo el rostro de nuevo.

Ambos amigos esperaron un buen tiempo en completo silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra, o la mirada. El aire era tenso e incómodo.

_Chiharu es mi amiga…._ Pensaba Otani_. Pero… No la comprendo del todo… Cuando me acerco a ella, parece tenerme… miedo._

-Creo-Creo que ya está listo…

- Oh!

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron a la hielera. Otani abrió la puerta y Chiharu saco el recipiente.

-Ahora qué?

XxXxXxXx

Los bombones estaban listos. Otani los puso en una caja, los acomodo en orden, después Chiharu le amarro un moño y Otani le pego una pequeña tarjeta con un mensaje de felicitación.

-Listo! Ya quedo el regalo!

Canto Otani con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Chiharu también sonreía tímidamente.

-Bueno…este…. Gracias Chiharu, fue muy amable de tu parte haber venido a ayudarme, quedo excelente! Y el moño fue un gran detalle! ….. Gracias por traer algunos detalles extra como el confeti comestible…

- No- No es nada, Aatsushi-kun…

_Chiharu es una gran amiga._

Otani acompañó a su amiga a la salida. Ya era noche, hacia frio.

-O-Oye! No debería acompa-

-No gracias, Atsushi-kun, ya le hable a Suzuki-kun para que viniera por mí, l-lo esperare en la esquina..

- Bueno, si tú lo dices. Gracias de nuevo Chiharu!

Otani cerró la puerta.

De repente el adolescente comenzó a brincar y correr alrededor de su casa como un loco frenético y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ya estaba! El regalo estaba listo!

Pero de repente le vino de golpe.

Faltaba aún más por arreglar.

El chico pelirrojo sintió un bajón de sangre hasta las rodillas.

Aun debía de planear la confesión, para no verse como un completo idiota y no decir algo estúpido. Y debía planear un montón de otras cosas cursis para hacer una confesión digna de _dorama_ coreano.

Naturalmente, Otani consulto a su única fuente de confianza en el tema de romance y conquista de mujeres.

-Nakao? Hola, soy yo, Otani. Si, ya lo sé, si, ya compre la joya… Quería pedirte consejos en… tu sabes… No, eso no, pervertido! Sobre cómo decirle a Risa que la amo y que si quiere ser mi….tú ya sabes. Debería ponerme alguna colonia con aroma especial?

-Otani, Otani, Otani… Solo se tú mismo! Ella no quiere ningún príncipe medieval, ningún héroe de telenovela, te quiere a ti! A el chico cabeza dura que eres!

- Hey!

-…Es cierto! Mira, tu solo has lo que creas mejor, pero, considérala a ella, sus sentimientos, eso es lo más importante! No pienses en lo que ganas tú con esto, piensa en lo que ganara ella!

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido! Nadie gana nada!

-Me refiero a que siempre la pongas a ella primero que a ti! Es todo! Eso es lo único que necesitas saber!

Ninguna voz cruzo la línea telefónica del otro. Silencio. Otani no sabía que decir.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres son consejos mas gráficos, si, báñate, aséate muy bien, más de lo normal, porque es un día fuera de lo normal. No me refiero a que debas usar traje y corbata e ir a broncearte, simplemente se un poco detallista. Usa colonia si puedes, ponte un buen desodorante. Usa tu ropa de siempre, no exageres. Tienes enjuague bucal?

-No…

-Compra uno mañana antes de ir a la fiesta de Risa y úsalo. Para declarártele solo ve al grano, sorpréndela, se obvio y muéstrale tu amor lo más gráficamente que puedas, pero no seas altanero, se dulce. Alguna pregunta?

-Emm…No cre-

-Y usa la ropa interior más limpia y nueva que tengas, báñate justo antes de ir y no comas hasta después de la confesión, esto es muy importante, y me lo agradecerás luego. Buena suerte Otani!

Nakao colgó la llamada. Otani tenía la mirada en blanco.

_Enjuague bucal?...No comer!_

El adolescente pelirrojo fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó en su cama. Apago la luz y cerro sus ojos. Pero no durmió, se dio vueltas y vueltas, no podía dormir. Tenía mil _pájaros_ volando en su estómago.

Otani se hartó de estar acostado en su cama sin poder dormir. Se levantó, se estiro y se puso a jugar video juegos.

-Jugare solo hasta que me canse y me quede bien dormido, un poco no me hará daño!

El adolescente no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo jugando, volteo a ver su reloj con sus ojos pesados y bostezo….

-Son las 6 a.m!

Otani maldijo y apago su televisión. Se acostó y durmió profundamente.

xXxXxXxXx

-Mhhhmm…

Otani se rasco la despeinada cabellera. Se hundió debajo de sus cobertores, el sol le daba directamente a los ojos, atreves de su ventana.

_Qué hora será?_

El chico de baja estatura saco su brazo de debajo de las cobijas, busco su celular con el tacto, al encontrarlo metió su brazo de nuevo y su expresión al ver la hora que era no tuvo precio.

-Son las 5 de la tarde! Ya comenzó la fiesta de Risa!

_Y ya empezamos mal._

El adolescente salió disparado de su cama, corrió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se secó el cabello con una toalla, se puso desodorante más una dosis extra que la normal. Robo un poco de la colonia de su padre y se lavó los dientes de la manera más esmerada que jamás en la vida. Después se puso la ropa más nueva y limpia que tenía. Todo aquello a alta velocidad y de la manera más torpe imaginable.

Rápidamente corrió a la cocina y tomo los bombones que previamente había preparado, los metió a una bolsita de papel que se le ocurrió decorar en la madrugada, entre sesiones de video juegos.

Otani tomo su bicicleta y pedaleo en dirección al plantel escolar, donde sería la celebración de su amada. Esquivo a varias personas de una manera dramática. En veces se dejaba llevar por la viada de la bicicleta para no esforzarse demasiado y evitar transpirar… por obvias razones.

_Como pude haber sido tan idiota en llegar tarde en el día mas importante! Qué sigue? Llegar tarde a mi boda y ser yo el que camine por el altar?_

Los pensamientos de Otani fueron interrumpidos, noto una farmacia y había pensado en el consejo que le dio Nakaochi en el teléfono la otra noche.

_Si paso rápido a comprar enjuague bucal no creo que tarde mucho, además uno nunca sabe…_

Otra grandiosa idea de parte de Otani Atsushi.

Otani estaciono su bicicleta enfrente de la farmacia, corrió y tomo un enjuague bucal barato.

_Con esto bastara…_

Hizo fila para pagar, no era muy larga, había como 3 personas frente a el, dos chicas que pagarían juntas, Otani no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación…

-Si! Ayer tuve una cita con mi novio! Y a que no sabes? Me regalo unos aretes de diamantes preciosos!

_El collar…_

_Olvide el collar!_

Otani casi explota de rabia y maldice su suerte a los cuatro vientos. Corrió rápidamente dejando el enjuague bucal sin el menor interés en comprarlo, tomo su bicicleta y pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección hacia su hogar. Ya no importaba si sudaba a chorros, _necesitaba_ llevar ese collar a Risa o todo se iría al desagüe!

Llego frente la banqueta de su casa, tiro la bicicleta con despreocupación, y rápidamente se metió a su casa para buscar el collar, corrió a su habitación, ahí estaba en su escritorio, la caja que contenía el collar, lo abrió para asegurarse que ahí estaba la joya y corrió de nuevo a la salida.

Entonces, Otani metió el regalo a la bolsa de papel y monto su bicicleta pedaleando con muchísima fuerza.

Durante el viaje, el pelirrojo checo su reloj, eran las 6:50. El sol ya se había puesto, las estrellas brillaban radiantes en el cielo.

_En unos minutos estaré frente a Koizumi, confesándole mi amor._

_Le estaré dando su regalo y estaré esperando su respuesta._

Aquel pensamiento hizo que Otani pedaleara más rápido aun.

Al estar frente al plantel escolar, Otani tumbo la bicicleta por ahí y corrió dentro. Intento recordar el salón en el que iba a ser la cena.

_Debe de ser aquí. Pero no escucho ninguna voz._

Otani abrió las puertas de golpe, no había nadie, solo una mesa con platos usados y decoraciones.

_Rayos, ya no están! Pero a donde-_

De repente se escuchó un fuerte trueno afuera, Otani volteo hacia la ventana y unas chispas de colores volaban por el cielo negro. Fuegos Artificiales.

_La azotea._

Atsushi Otani corrió con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban por las escaleras. Se quitó el sudor de la frente e intento y gruñó de dolo, le dolía el costado por haber hecho tanto esfuerzo.

_Karma… _Pensó Otani.

Antes de abrir la puesta que conducía a la azotea, se detuvo en seco.

_Ya llego la hora. Amo a Risa. Le daré los regalos y le diré._

Otani saco la caja que contenía el lindo collar de plata. Lo miro con ternura y le planto un beso en el pendiente. Era el regalo a su amada.

_Y no importa lo que diga Risa, si me rechaza y me manda a la mierda, la seguiré amando y me esforzare por su corazón hasta cuando sea necesario, no importa lo que pase!_

Otani abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ni un ruido, se asomó, vio a sus amigos abrazados de su pareja viendo con asombro los fuegos artificiales, y a risa parada por su cuenta, igualmente contemplando el cielo. Le daban la espalda a Otani, así que nadie le vio.

Era la escena de confesión perfecta.

Otani respiro profundamente, trago saliva y sintió de nuevo los pájaros picotearle las entrañas.

Sin hacer ruido y con paso ligero, se sentó en una esquina medio obscura, donde Risa y el podrían tener privacidad, desde luego que no querría confesarse en público, le daría demasiada vergüenza y de nuevo se bloquearía lo que causaría que Otani hiciera una estupidez, sin concentrarse en el objetivo.

_Ya es hora._

Otani apretó la bolsa que contenía su preciado regalo que había preparado con todo su esmero. Tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto. Al picar enviar, la sangre se le bajo a los pies, Risa volteo, y al verle a los ojos, supo que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

_Perdoname por tardarme tanto..._

* * *

><p><em>wiiii! Ahi estaaa!<em>

_Perdon si huvo algunas incoherencias con la trama del anime/manga,_

_esque hace tanto tiempo que no veo Lovely Complex!_

_Espero que haya sido de tu agrado!_

_Gracias por leer y las que siguieron la historia, ustedes son lo mejor!_

_:D viva LoveCom  
><em>


End file.
